je te promet
by VALANDRA51
Summary: C'est une Drarry apres a vous de découvrir


**Titre :** Je te promet

**Auteur :** VALANDRA51

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling

**Résumé :** Ma façon pacifiste de vaincre Voldemort

**Genre :** Drarry

**Note :** Alors au départ j'étais parti pour écrire une song fic

la chanson chanté par Dray et Harry aurait du etre le pilier central de la fic

Cette chanson finalement je m'en suis juste inspirée et j'ai brodée autour

(Le titre de la dite chanson est : _"Je te promet_ )

Voilà sinon je m'excuse pour les fautes n'ayant pas de béta je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu

_Une chambre de préfet dans les cachots tard dans la nuit_, deux garçons, l'un brun, l'autre blond lover bien au chaud dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une étreinte pure et chaste.

- Je crois que si tes deux potes nous voyez comme cela ils en feraient une syncope et ils penseraient faire un cauchemars

- C'est vrai mais parlons également des deux gorilles qui te servent de gardes du corps tu crois qu'ils accepteraient cette situation sans rien dire. Je crois que non ils n'ont jamais pu me voir. Ils ne m'accepteront jamais d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si Ron et Hermione arriveront à nous comprendre. Finalement c'est plutôt normal après tout ce que tu nous a fait subir ces six dernières années.

- Oui, mais tu sais que j'y étais obligé par mon père !!?? Si je ne me comportais pas comme un Malefoy je n'étais pas digne de lui et naïf comme je l'étais encore à l'epoque, je pensais que c'était une façon de lui prouver que je l'aimais et que grâce à cela il m'aimerait en retour, mais je me fourvoyais.  
Alors même si cela me coûté je me devais d'arborer jour après jour ce masque de garçon froid, distant, moqueur, odieux et Dieu seul sait que c'était dur parfois mais heureusement tu m'as sauvé. Quand tu m'a tendus la main l'été dernier après tout ce que j'avais dit et fait j'ai réalisé que j' étais du mauvais côté et j'ai changé de camp.  
Tu m'as sauvé Harry, toi seul a su découvrir le vrai Drago, toi seul a été assez persévérant pour cela et avec toi je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas honte d'être moi même. Merci Harry ??!!! Merci pour tout ??!!

- De rien, Drago !!! Moi aussi je dois te remercier car grâce à toi on a pu vaincre Voldemort.Mais je ne te suis pas redevable uniquement pour cela, tu m'as aussi aider à me sentir moins seul , je ne sais pas comment te dire cela mais je me sens plus proche de toi que d'Hermione ou de Ron c'est peut être du au fait qu'on ai eu une vie aussi pourri l'un que l'autre.

Je t'aime Drago !!!???

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry !!!???  
Puis après un court silence le hjeune homme reprit : - Tu es sur de vouloir leur dire et surtout de cette façon. Tu sais une fois que cela sera fait nous ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière tu en es conscient, tu es conscient qu'il se pourrait qu'ils ne comprennent pas, qu'ils se pourraient qu'ils nous rejetent ??!!

- Si ils faisaient cela ce serait de parfaits imbéciles et ils ne seraient ni digne de ma confiance, ni digne de mon amitié.

- Maintenant il faudrait mieux que l'on dorme un peu l'aube est proche. Tu devras bientôt te lever pour aller rejoindre ton dortoir avant que Rusard ne commence ces rondes et que tes amis ne se reveillent

- Oui, tu as raison et demain sera un nouveau jour pour nous. Le premier jour de notre nouvelle vie à deux.

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée dans la grande salle lors du petit dejeuner _

- Ron ne manges pas si vite voyons !!! Sinon tu vas être malade et tu ne pourras pas aller à la soirée ce soir !!!

- T'inquiètes pas Hermione j'ai l'habitude. J'ai toujours mangé vite. Au Terrier, si je ne me dépêché pas de finir mon assiette Fred et Georges s'en chargeaient pour moi. Et en plus je ne manquerais cette soirée à aucun prix puisque cette année tu es ma cavalière.

La dernière remarque de Ron eu pour conséquence de laisser Hermione sans voix, chose peu courante et de faire naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ron qui n'avait rien remarqué continua de dévorer son assiette comme à son habitude.

- Alors Harry, fit il la bouche pleine, Prêt pour le bal ?  
Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui sera ta cavalière ?

- Oui, Ron je suis prêt et non je garde son nom secret, ce sera une surprise. Une très grande surprise même.

- Ahhh ! ... euhhh fit il interloqué, j'aurais au moins essayer. De toute façon on le saura assez vite puisque le bal est ce soir.

Ron ne put finir sa phrase car le directeur le coupa pour faire un discours

- Mes chers elèves votre attention s'il vous plait !!! Comme vous le savez ce soir aura lieu le bal de la St Theodaurus. Par conséquent tout les cours de la journée sont annulés et les personnes qui le souhaitent peuvent aller faire un tour exceptionnellement sur le chemin de Traverse.

Cette nouvelle fut acclamé par tous et un grand brouhaha se fit entendre dans la grande salle, l'effervescence et l'excitation remplacent le calme et l'ordre habituel.

- Cependant reprit le directeur en haussant la voix pour être entendu de tous au vu des derniers événements et pour plus de sûreté je vous demanderé de vous balader au minimum par groupe de 2 je ne veux voir aucun élève déambulant seul par les temps qui court j'espère que j'ai été compris de tous. Voilà j'ai terminé, profitez bien de cette journée mais restez tout de même prudent. Bon fin de petit dejeuner a tous !!!

Le bruit des conversations matinales reprit puis peu a peu les élèves se dispersèrent afin de se préparer pour la sortie à Preaulard.  
Notre trio avait lui aussi quittait la grande salle et se diriger a présent vers la Tour des Gryffondor

- Harry

- Oui Hermione

- Tu viens avec nous à Preaulard ?

- Oui, je viens j'ai ma robe de soirée a aller chercher

- Super répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire

Un quart d'heure plus tard les jeunes se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se préparer.

Et une fois apprêter ils descendirent dans la cour pour transplaner vers Preaulard car depuis peu ils avaient passer leurs permis de transplanage.

- Bon qu'allons nous voir en premier demanda Ron

- Moi j'ai ma robe à aller chercher

- Et moi j'aimerais aller voir si ma commande de livres et de parchemins est arrivée fit Hermione.

- OK, moi j'ai envie de passer voir Fred et Georges dans leurs boutiques donc je vous propose de se rejoindre ici dans 45 minutes.

- Oui mais tu oublis que Dumbledore nous a demander de ne pas se déplacer seul

- Non, je n'avais pas oublier Hermione. Je vais à la boutique avec Dean et Niles.

- Quand a moi reprit la brunette je serais avec Ginny et Luna. Et pour toi Harry ?

- Moi, fit Harry cherchant une bonne excuse pour ne pas dévoiler le véritable nom de la personne qui l'accompagnerait, Neville et Alec me rejoignent devant la boutique car eux aussi doivent aller chercher leurs robes.

- Bien puisque c'est regler je vous propose qu'on se rejoignent tous aux 3 balais dans 3/4 d'heure.

- D'accord fit Harry

- Pas de problème ajouta Ron

Mais ce qu'ignorait les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant c'est que ce dernier n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Neville et Alec mais avec le prince des Serpentard en personne alias Drago Malefoy et accessoirement l'amant du Survivant.

- Alors fit ce dernier quand il fut rejoint par le brun

- C'est bon ils ne se doute de rien il pense que je suis avec Neville et Alec  
J'ai rendez-vous avec eux dans 45 min au 3 balais. Et pour toi ?

- C'est bon les 2 boulets sont partis Bailey la boulangerie des Sorciers, ils en ont pour des heures, je n'aurais qu'a aller les chercher quand on aura finit.

- Cela nous laisse largement le temps de tout mettre au point. J'ai hâte que tout soit terminé. On aura plus a se cacher par la suite et puis Ron n'arrête pas de me bassiner pour savoir qui est ma cavalière et pourquoi je tiens son nom secret.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tète de la belette quand i nous verra ensemble ; 10 Galions qu'il s'évanouit sur le champ.

- Pari tenu chéri !!??

Le blond et le brun scellèrent leurs pari d'une poignée de main

- Bon on va être en retard Mme Guipure nous attend pour les essayages.

- D'accord allons y

Une demi-heure plus tard tout été finis et chacun des 2 garçons partit de son côté pour profiter de la journée tant qu'il le pouvait car leurs avenirs étaient incertain puisque leurs amis pouvaient les accepter autant que les rejeter mais qu'importe puisqu'ils avançaient ensemble. Tant qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre plus rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance. Leur amour pur et fort résistera aux différences, aux préjugés, à la médisance, aux moqueries, à la cruauté, à l'inimitié, à tout les obstacles de la vie qu'elle qu'ils soient

_Le soir du bal, la grande salle _

- Mes chers élèves veuillez accueillir "les Bizar Sisters" qui vont nous interpréter leur tout nouveau titre "Cracmol en folie" mais avant veuillez accueillir un tout récent duo de chanteurs sorciers en 1 ère partie, j'ai nommé "les Princes" et leur offrir un tonnerre d'applaudissement car c'est la 1 ère fois qu'ils se produisent devant un public.

Le directeur continua son discours mais Hermione inquiéte ne l'ecoutait déjà plus elle se tourna vers Ron pour le questionner sur l'absence d'Harry.

- Ron tu n'a pas vu Harry ?

- Non il m'a dit qu'il devait aller chercher sa moitié et qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard dans la grande salle  
Ne t'inquiètes pas tant ' Mione !!! Sa cavalière doit encore être en train de se pomponner pour être la plus belle pour l'impressionner.

- Oui tu as surement raison. Je m'inquiète peut être un peu trop fit elle avec un sourire charmeur à l'attention de son cavalier

Une fois remis de ces émotions et recupérer une couleur normale Ron s'adressa à sa jeune cavalière

- Bon si on s'approcher pour voir a quoi ressemble ce nouveau duo sorcier !!???

C'est ce moment que choisit les deux compères pour entrer en scène  
Malheureusement la curiosité des deux Gryffondor et du reste de l'auditoire ne put être pleinement satisfaite les visages des deux chanteurs étant cachés par un masque, la seule chose qu'on pouvait savoir sur eux c' est que vraisemblablement il s'agissait de deux garçons qui semblaient assez jeunes.

L'un était blond avec les cheveux en bataille (Vous l'aurez compris il s'agit de Drago et Harry et Drago a oublié son pot de gel extra-fort pour la soirée ) et l'autre est brun, ses cheveux sont certes également en bataille mais cela semble être du à du gel sorcier que le jeune homme a appliqué sur ses cheveux pour l'occasion. Le blond et le brun ont tout deux un pantalon noir léger et une chemise sauf que pour le blond elle est verte argenté et pour le brun bleu argenté.

Enfin le haut de leurs visages est camouflé par un masque qui part de la base de leurs fronts et qui descend sur le côté de leurs visages de sorte que seul leurs bouches et leurs yeux soient visibles.

La chanson commença et les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à chanter leurs voix étaient aussi claires et limpides que de l'eau, les sentiments qu'ils transmettaient quand ils chantaient étaient palpables toutes personnes présentes dans la grande salle les ressentaient à cet instant.

Au fur et à mesure que la chanson se déroulée les deux jeunes chanteurs se rapprochaient dangereusement, ils se faisaient maintenant face puis quand la chanson prit fin les deux amoureux car a présent il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments qui les unissaient, s'embrassèrent toujours dans l'incognito le plus total, leurs visages étant toujours masqués et tout en s'embrassant passionèment leurs mains se perdirent dans leurs chevelure faisant glisser lentement leurs masques et dévoilant ainsi leurs visages à toute l'assistance.

Malheureusement personne ne pouvaient encore distinguer leurs visages. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin et qu'ils se tournèrent vers le public la tension était à son comble et ce fut un long et pesant silence qui suivit cette révélation des plus surprenante.

Sur les visages des Serpentard ont pouvaient lire un profond dégout, la pauvre Pansy était en pleur, les Gryffondors étaient pour certains horrifiés et pour d'autres simplement surpris.

Le silence ne fut coupé que par 3 choses, le blond s'adressant au brun pour lui signifié qu'il avait gagné son pari et que l'autre lui devait 10 Gallions en effet le plus jeune des Weasley venait de s'évanouir en plein milieu de la piste de danse, sa cavalière essayant tant bien que mal de lui faire reprendre conscience.

Quand il eu reprit ces esprits personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche, le brun se décida donc a coupé court au silence qui commencé à devenir oppressant et a prendre les choses en main soutenu bien évidemment par son petit ami.

Il s'avança au milieu de la scène et braqua les projecteurs sur lui avec l'aide de sa baguette magique puis commença à s'adresser à l'auditoire.

- Je sais que cela doit vous surprendre : Le Prince des Gryffondors avec le Prince des Serpentards mais sachez que cela n'est pas une farce de mauvais goût que nous essayons de vous jouer, ou que l'un de nous deux se fait manipuler, nous sommes réellement ensemble.

Je vous doit donc une explication sur tout cela vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Drago et moi nous nous sommes détester pour ne pas dire haït depuis notre première rencontre et la situation actuelle doit d'autant plus vous surprendre mais sachez que j'ai appris à connaître Drago et Drago à découvert Harry. Avant l'idée que l'ont se faisait de l'autre n'etait pas le reflet de la réalité comme ont dit " l'habit ne fait pas le moine".

Pour moi Malefoy était : vaniteux, égoïste, égocentrique et un mangemort en puissance et pour Drago j' étais l'Élu, le garçon qui a survécut au Grand Lord Noir, le sorcier le plus célébre de notre décennie et par conséquent j'etais sensé me sentir supérieur au commun des mortels et n'avoir besoin de l'aide de personnes. Mais nous nous trompions énormément tout les deux on se borné à croire à nos préjugés, à nos idées reçues.

Mais nous avons réalisé notre erreur il y a de cela quelques mois lors d'une mission. En effet, moi et Drago effectuons des missions ensemble nous avons même fait équipe pour éliminer Voldemort.

Tour le monde fut stupéfait par cette nouvelle. Les enfants de mangemorts ne semblaient pas au courant tout comme les meilleurs amis du Survivant donc tous le monde étaient pendu aux lèvres du brun pour écouter la suite du récit.

- Nous étions destiné à tuer le Mage Noir mais nous l'ignorions jusqu'a la rentrée dernière, quand pendant une heure de colle commune que nous avait infligé le Professeur Rogue, pour avoir perturbé sa classe par une énième dispute, nous avons malencontreusement cassé une potion de Revelaserum, pour ceux qui l'ignorent c'est une potion qui révèle la destinée, les rêves, les désirs cachés de ceux qui l'a respirent.

Nous nous sommes donc tout deux evanouis et la potion a fait son oeuvre et nous as révélée cette destinée sous la forme de rêves individuels au début puis communs par la suite. Nous avons donc découvert nos passés, nos rêves puis notre destinée dès lors le regard que nous portions sur l'autre a changé, à ce moment j'ai pris conscience que ce n'est pas parce que Drago portait le nom de son père qu'il avait forcement hérité de son tempérament, de sa soif de pouvoir, de ces idées et Drago a pu réalisé que la célébrité n'est pas ce dont je rêve et que j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas être l' Élu et ne pas avoir perdu ce que j'ai perdu.

Le Revelaserum nous a aussi appris le moyen de vaincre Voldemort comme d'autre me l'avais laissé entendre avant, c'était la force de l'amour, un amour puissant, pur et sincère mais, à ce moment, nous ignorions encore les sentiments qui nous unissaient l'un à l'autre.

L'amour est venu progressivement , plus on apprenait à se connaître, plus on s'aimait et plus la bataille finale devenait imminente. Et quand cet amour s'est imposé à nous, nous avons su, nous avons su que l'Arme Ultime c'était nous, notre amour vaincrait.

Nous sommes donc partis seuls et en secret en inventant de fausse excuse un week-end et nous avons volé vers notre destin.

Et voilà comment le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps a été vaincu nous avons profités de l'effet de surprise pour l'attaquer quand nous le savions seul, nous étions informés de tout ces faits et gestes grâce à Drago qui espionné pour mon compte le Lord, d'ailleurs ce dernier ne s'est jamais douté que le fils de son bras droit et mangemort le plus fidèle pourrait le trahir un jour.

Ensuite nous avons cachés sa mort à tous et acuellement petit à petit nous démantelons entièrement la filière des Mangemorts et les capturons les uns après les autresaidés de personne digne de confiance.

Leurs identités étant connus de tous, les capturer devient une tache facile.

Ceux qui ont des enfants ici ne peuvent les prévenir les Hiboux étant contrôlés à l'Entrée et à la Sortie.

J'ai encore une dernière chose à vous apprendre qui risque de surprendre certaines personnes, d'en dégoûter quelque uns, ou d'en énerver d'autres. C'est que cette nuit ou nous avons scellés nos destins, nous avons également scellés nos vies.

Et tout en disant cela le brun montra une chaîne autour de son cou ou trôner une magnifique chevalière.

Drago avança à ce moment précis et se plaça doucement derrière Harry puis l'enlaça tendrement et, sans un mot, lui aussi, comme le brun avant lui, il sortit une chaîne argenté de sous sa chemise supportant une chevalière identique a celle de Harry.

Puis lui qui était resté silencieux pendant tout le discours du Gryffondors se décida à prendre la parole.

- Je vais être clair avec vous. Je ne laisserait rien s'interposer entre moi et Harry, je ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un ou quelquechose corrompre notre amour et notre bonheur, on a bien trop souffert jusqu'ic,i maintenant que tout est fini on compte bien en profiterer, ceux qui essaieront de s'interposer, échoueront forcément, car ni la peur, ni les différences, ni le bras droit du Mage Noir, ni le Mage Noir en personne n'ont reussi à nous séparer alors ce n'est pas quelques vulgaires nabots d'en votre genre qui pourraient reussir.

Les seuls assez téméraires ou devrais je dire assez fous pour essayer se heurteront à ma colère et sachez que pour protéger notre bonheur je ne reculerais devant rien, rien du tout !!!!

Alors ceux qui sont heureux pour nous tant mieux et tant pis pour les autres, a ceux la je ne leur demanderait qu'une seule chose, juste de simplement ignorer qu'on existe et s'il s'avérait que le contraire se produise qu'ils prennent garde à eux et qu'ils regardent toujours derrière eux si une ombre ne les guette pas.

Voilà c'est tout maintenant excusez nous, nous allons nous retirer et vous laissez méditer sur ces belles paroles.

Puis comme l'avait annocé le blond les deux garçons s'eclipsèrent de la scène en transplanant ...

Tout le monde resta figés, figés par les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, figés par le ton dur employés par le Sepentard et les menaces qu'il avait proférés mais figés de stupeur egalemment car les deux jeunes hommes venaient de transplaner alors qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ce qui laisser transparaitre tout l'etendue de leurs pouvoirs maintenant que le Mage Noir était mort, le nouveau couple fard du moment pourrait s'avéré etre le plus puissant jamais vu dans le monde Sorcier peut etre meme plus puissant que Dumbledore en personne ...

Enfin finis !!! ouf !!!

Une suite pourrait voir le jour pour cela il n'y a qu'une chose a faire une petite review !!!!!!


End file.
